The present invention relates to liquid drainage systems, and more particularly to urine drainage systems.
In the past, urine drainage systems have been known. Such systems may comprise a catheter which is passed through the urethra of a patient until a distal end of the catheter is located in the patient's bladder, a drainage tube connected to a proximal end of the catheter outside the patient's body, and a receptacle having a chamber with a downstream end of the drainage tube communicating with the chamber. In use, urine drains through the catheter and drainage tube into the chamber for retention therein.
Although such systems have operated satisfactorily in the past, the systems are disposable such that they are discarded after a single use. Hence, it is desirable to simplify construction of the systems, and thus reduce their cost to the patient.